


A Sith Warrior. Or Possibly...THE Sith Warrior?

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [3]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: This should probably be in some kind of Star Wars fandom but I can't remember what "SWTOR" stands for.Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	A Sith Warrior. Or Possibly...THE Sith Warrior?

**Author's Note:**

> This description was submitted to me and released freely and anonymously into the wild.

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Very very red with tentacle things on face (those are also red). Possibly has jewelry on the red face tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've read at least one extremely excellent shipfic with this character and I'm pretty sure it didn't mention any face tentacles, but... maybe they're canonically less, um, everywhere? Maybe canonically they're the tentacle equivalent of a well-trimmed tasteful beard.
> 
> I confess I did forget to add any jewelry, but I mean...maybe it's there? Possibly!


End file.
